


Devoción

by YNAkuma



Series: Llamas vacías [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Spoilers, adult!Grimmchild
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma
Summary: No puede ser leal a nadie más que a él.





	Devoción

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por unas ilustraciones/fanarts del usuario @zongang_ en Twitter.

Se detiene, sus ojos encarnados miran la estructura frente a él y después de unos minutos se inclina lo suficiente para poder dejar sobre el frío suelo la flor que carga en una de sus manos... junto a las otras que colman el piso.

Entorna los ojos, ya hay tantas que casi cubren la plataforma de piedra, una singular cama de pétalos blancos.

Alza la mirada y observa la coraza del huevo, no ha habido ningún cambio en todo ese tiempo y mientras más flores trae más se convence de que no lo verá de nuevo. El infinito silencio que inunda el interior del Templo embarga su ser y por un momento está al borde de quebrarse.

Esperaba verlo al menos una vez antes de que comenzara el nuevo ritual.

—Maestro —le llaman.

Gira la cabeza para ver al inesperado acompañante —Ah, Brumm —comenta con cierta sorpresa —, me has encontrado —dice un tanto divertido.

El músico inclina la cabeza como un saludo, al principio ve que no tiene intenciones de adentrarse en la estructura y no piensa obligarlo a hacerlo así que sólo imita su gesto antes de regresar la mirada a la enorme coraza, tan negra como el abismo, lo percibe ahí dentro y no puede sentirse más frustrado.

—¿Cuántas son ya? —inesperadamente el trovador se acerca y se detiene un par de metros detrás suyo.

Gira la cabeza ligeramente para verle y luego a la cama de flores —No importa cuántas sean, no son suficientes.

El otro no responde y no necesita hacerlo para saber que el insecto siente pena por él.

—Brumm, lo siento.

Su disculpa desconcierta al trovador —¿Maestro?

—Perdón por hacerles llevar una carga que no tiene nada que ver con ustedes —dice pesaroso, arrepentido.

Ha descuidado su tarea como Líder de la Compañía, todo por un deseo egoísta.

—Por no ser igual que el Maestro antes de mí —alza la cabeza y mira la penumbra que se extiende desde el techo del Templo.

 _¿Padre habría sido así de egoísta?_ , se pregunta, en realidad no pasó mucho tiempo a su lado así que no está seguro si su manera de actuar es adecuada o no, supone que no. El Corazón comienza a impacientarse, lo siente arañando sus entrañas, ávido por la flama escarlata.

—Está bien, su soledad no sería apropiada para usted —responde.

Abre los ojos con asombro y voltea a ver al músico, Brumm asiente y casi le hace sonreír. Tendrá que agradecerle más tarde, ha sido muy permisivo con él.

—Deberías regresar a la carpa, el espectáculo va a empezar —le asegura que lo seguirá en un momento, Brumm titubea pero al final se aleja, no sin antes hacer una reverencia, y vuelve a quedarse solo.

No tiene un gusto particular por las flores, pero al recordar la petición de aquella dama doliente creyó que darle una flor delicada era lo mejor que podía hacer. Esperó y esperó, incluso se quedó dormido frente a la enorme coraza sellada, sin embargo no hubo más que una perturbadora calma como respuesta a su detalle. Ha sido obstinado y su devoción por el Caballero le ha hecho ir a Hallownest cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, con la esperanza de verlo una vez más.

Quizá sea ingenuo, hasta _ella_ sintió lástima por él, mas no dejará de llevarle flores, sin importar que sea una causa perdida.

No puede ser leal a nadie más que a él.

Camina entre las flores con cuidado, asegurándose de no echar a perder los blancos pétalos pardos, pone su mano sobre la coraza y recarga su frente contra ésta. No sabe cuántos años han pasado ya, tampoco sabe cuántas flores ha traído pero es inevitable que empiece a cansarse.

—Quería verte... mi Caballero —susurra, su voz tiembla, no sabe si podrá regresar después de ésta presentación y si lo hace no está seguro de cuánto tiempo más podrá continuar con esto.

El Corazón se extingue y su esencia también.

Lentamente se aparta, poco a poco aleja su palma de la coraza, el Ritual está por empezar.

Baja de la plataforma y desde la entrada del Templo se gira para ver una última vez el Huevo Negro. Espera poder verle, por lo menos en otra vida.

.


End file.
